Aprendiendo a Sentir El Amor
by h20-Chan
Summary: Ella vive el momento sin importar;El Busca pasarla Bien;Se conocen, viven el momento, Pero Cupido hace que las cosas se compliquen y   NO Sea solo el MOMENTO;LEMON; ENTRA! :D AYUDA CON EL SUMMARY DEJA REVIEWW3


lo primero en aclarar es que los personajes no son inventados ; son propiedad de CLAMP ; este es mi primer fanfic espero que sea de su agrado pero ADVIERTO que usare lenguaje obseno,talvez alla muertes,usare como complementos de la historia el tema sobre las drogas y lo mas importante es que planeo que hayan varios Lemon (cejitas)

Sin mas esta.

**Aprendiendo A Sentir El Amor **

**-P.O.V Sakura.**

La verdad touya se habia pasado eso de convencer a papa de enviarme a un colegio de malditos riquillos de papi y mami no estaba en mis planes...es decir apenas acabara este año yo planeaba irme a estudiar a Kiota ya saben en la playa,sin padres en fin hubiera sido genial pero ahora debo pasar mi ultimo año escolar en Tokio en un maldito internado como querian que me acostumbrara ala vida en Tokio si jamas hiba a salir de esa maldita carcel ¬¬ y a pesar de los muchos planes que hicimos mis amigos y mi novio para que yo fuera a Kiota se vieron frustrados por mi adorado hermano.

Ahora estoy a menos de dos meses de partir a Tokio y juntarme con esos hijos de puta rica presumidos.

-"ya veras que es lo correcto Sakura..."-dice mi hermano con ternura pero yo sigo enojada con el por hacer cambiar de parecer a papa-"...conoceras gente que valdra pena no como esos ladrones que tienes por amigos"-

Ohh no... esa fue la gota que derramo la copa.(Si se dice asi O,O)

mis amigos ni kideshi han juzgado a mi hermano y el si tenia que hablar mal de ellos y sin su presencia! Ohh nooo

-"Y TU QUE SABES SI LO SON, NO LOS JUZGUES QUE TU NO SABES NADA!"-le grito colerica ohh no nadie se metia con mis amigos-"ASI QUE CALLATE YA LOGRASTE QUE ME VALLA A TOKIO QUE MAS QUIERES DE MI?-le digo ahora sollozando

-"Que seas una persona de bien sakura creeme que en unos años,tus amigos que dios no lo quiera van a estar viviendo en la calle,No,yo no quiero eso para ti entiendelo"-dice con un deje algo dramatico xd

-"Tu no eres Dios Touya..."-le digo ausente dando por terminado el tema y subo hacia mi habitancion.

La verdad nose porqe Touya es asi conmigo es decir tengo 16 años pronto cumplire 17 ya no soy una niña se comporta asi conmigo desde hace ya dos años y medio desde que cambie cuando conoci a Minoru, mi mejor amigo y exnovio.

**FLASH BACK.**

_hace como dos años conoci a Minoru la verdad siempre me habia gustado y ahora por fin me habia pedido que fuera su novia la verdad no cabia de la de la escuela me esperaba con su uniforme desordenado,y una hermosa sonrisa arrogante._

_Hmmm mejor dejen se los describo Minoru gigasha era un chico dos años mayor que yo es decir el tenia 16 en ese tiempo,su pelo era negro,largo un mechon caia intensionalmente en su ojo tapandolo, su piel era muy blanca no tanto como la mia,era alto y siempre estaba metido en grandes lios como la vez qe encontraron robando la cartera de la maestra._

_-"Hola preciosa te estaba esperando"-me dice muy sensualmete causando un gran sonrojo de mi parte.-"a que no adivinas lo que te traje hoy"-._

_-"Hola..."-me limito see yo era bastante timida-"...Hmm que me trajiste"-le digo con una sonrisa acto por el cual el saca de su billetera boletos para el cine ohh si hoy cumpliriamos ya dos meses de estar juntos(como pasa el tiempo en los fanfics xD)._

_-"No me digas que olvidaste que iriamos juntos a cine"-Dice con dolor fingido._

_-"Noo,Losiento es que perdi el examen de fisica y estaba distraida;pero te vi y yaa feliz"-Le digo con una sonrisa._

_-"D acuerdo,vamos atu casa y nos cambiamos y despues al cine"-despues de eso me da un beso bastante subido de tono y partimos._

_La verdad no vimos nada de la pelicula Minoru escogio una ubicacion desierto y bueno estuvimos a punto de hacerlo pero no queria que mi primera vez fuera en un asiento sucio y viejo._

_asi que paramos luego fuimos a casa Ppa y mama estaban de viaje y touya en el trabajo y llegaria tarde._

_-"Hmmm..."-gimio Minoru tocando con deseo mis gluteos en mi cama luego para y yo lo veo con sorpresa y para sorpresa mia con deseo en mis ojos.-"Estas segura que quieres seguir tienes que decirmelo ahora porqe al rato no creo que pueda parar.."-Dice con un sonrojo debido a que ya estabamos bastante exitados._

_¿Que si queria seguir? Bueno supongo que todas las niñas queremos que nuestra primera vez sea especial y con la persona que amamos._

_Pero yo era diferente no amaba a Minoru y estabamos en mi cuarto. Bahh _

_Al diablo con el amor eso no existe;Lo que en verdad existe es la calentura que tengo ahora._

_-"Minoru nose nunca me habia sentido asi...pero quiero hacerlo ahora,estoy segura"-le digo con una sonrisa rara ¿Sexi?...-"Asi que demuestrame toda tu experiencia y enseñame"-le digo lo ultimo con un sonrojo. _

_-"De acuerdo,Sakura Kinomoto te juro que te hare volar, te hare gritar mi nombre"-Dice esto con mucha emocion y yo bueno ya se imaginaran como estaba.-"Un Segundo!.."-dice parando de besarme el cuello-"tu hermano a que hora llega?"-._

_-"Agg tenemos bastante tiempo ,llegara a eso de las 11 asi que basta de hablar a lo que vinimos"-le digo guiñandole el ojo,acto por el cual el empieza a besarme apasionadamente en los labios,mientras sus manos viajan alos botones de mi blusa desasiendola en un santiamen,luego hace lo mismo con el jean que llevaba quedando yo en menos de 1 min en ropa interior, Acto por el cual yo viajo directamente asu pantalon y lo dejo en boxer la camisa el ya se la habia quitado hace mucho._

_Quedando ambos solo en ropa interior, siento verguenza pero el como si leyera mis pensamientos me dice.-"Ahh...sakuu...eres hermosa..tu cuerpo brutal no te tapes"-_

_Acto por el cual yo vuelvo a caer ala cama y el me deja debajo de el y empeza a restregarme su arma masculina aun con ropa interior en mi...ahmm arma femenina xD._

_-"Aggggg...mi-nooo-ruu deejaa de haaceer esso...aggggggg mierdaaa metemelooo!"-le grito yo la dulce sakura y el sonrie y dice._

_-"Aaaunn ayy muucchoo qqeeqe hahacerr"-dice para luego acto seguido me quita el sujetador y admira mis pechos luego los besa sin dejar de restregarme esoo, luego empieza a supcionarme los pezones haciendo que estos se endurezcan y yo en medio de la poca cordura que me quedaba me quito mis bragas y el queda sorprendido y se quita tambien el boxer._

_-"Hazzlooo poporfavoorr no aguanttoo miinoorruu enncerriioo"-le digo retorciendome de calentura pero yo sabia que el tampoco iba aguantar mucho._

_-"Dedeacuerdo, lo hare eeesstas seseguraa?"-me dice dudoso mierda si he llegado hasta aca es obvio que estoy segura aunqe es lindo que lo pregunte._

_-Siii,hazlo..."-al escuchar eso empieza a besarme para luego posicionarse en mis piernas y decir -"te va a doler...perdoname tratare de ser suave"-yo ya sabia que me iba a doler no le dije nada y empezo a entrarse en mi agarre mis sabanas con tanta fuerza es decir el dolor era fuerte hasta se me salio una lagrima pero luego ya no sentia dolor solo placer muuuchoo placeerrr el estaba dentro de mi en lo mas profundo haciendome literalmente volar como lo habia prometido._

_luego nuestras caderas se movieron al mismo ritmo:rapido. jure que parteria mi cama._

_Ibamos tan rapido luego senti un placer desde mis pies hasta mi coronilla era como conocer el paraiso,era sentirse una estrella asi que acelere mi ritmo para que el tambien sintiera lo que yo sentia._

_Lo Logre. el volaba al igual que yo estabamos en una nube._

_-"SASASAKUUURAAAA...AGGG..."-el gritaba mi nombre de Sakura Kinomoto Aprendia rapido._

_-"Mimiinoo...ruuuuuuu DAAALEEE NOO PAAPAAREESS DAALEE DAAALEEE DAAALEEE!..."-yo hace mucho perdi la corduraa,es que Minoru era un animal._

_Estabamos en el climax,Osea que querian?... no estariamos tranquilos._

_Poco a poco bajamos el ritmo hasta que el salio de mi._

_se acosto a mi lado. No dijo nada._

_No habia nada que decir._

_Ya estaba todo dicho. _

_No lo amaba y que?_

_El 99.9% de las chicas entregan su virginidad a un hombre qe supuestamente "aman" ,Luego el imbecil ladeja al conseguir lo que solamente me estaba ahorrando era practica. me evitaria el sufrimiento y disfrutaria._

_Si se preguntan si nos Cuidamos? No, No Lo hicimos al siguiente dia tome una pastilla del dia despues._

**FIN FLASH BACK**

Si se preguntan si Minoru Significa algo para mi pues.

Si.

Osea poco tiempo despues de entregarle mi virginidad lo Continuamos haciendo

durante un año completo luego simplemente:nos cansamos.

y ahora solo somos mejores amigos.

y en la actualidad estoy con kiroshi empezamos a salir 3 meses despues de que Minoru y yo cerraramos nuestro amo a K apesar de que llevamos mas de año y medio siendo novios la verdad es que jamas he sentido ese amor de pareja.

K es buen novio preocupa por mi.

Pero solo lo veo como amigo

Lo Amo como amigo.

Ademas el sexo con el jamas es aburrido.

Luego de discutir con Touya hable por telefono con K.

estuveen facebook y mis deberes.

me bañe y me acoste.

**2 Meses despues...**

Me levante con pesadez hoy era un dia largo partiria a un mes las clases con mis amigos y Kl mejor verano de mi vida.y hacia una semana ellos partieron triste pero nos volveremos a apesar de todo termine con K el cual lo tomo un poco mal casi lloraa!.

Pero nuestra relacion se basaba solo en el sexo.

amor era claro no el juraba amarme xd

La relacion a distancia Felices los Cuatro O Mass!. xD

Asi que aqui estaba preparandome para irme a Tokio.

Extrañaria Tomoeda era un pueblo muy liberal.

En El Internado de Tokio. sabia que las cosas seria alla guardan las apariencias.

¿Que como lo sabia?

Mi prima Tomoyo estudia alli.

es algo rara;se hace la almenos no estaria sola.

Rodeada de niños ricos.

Maldita u.u

**NOTAS DE LA AUTORA:**

Primero que todo,les agradezco que hallan leido mi fic, talvez me pase con el Lemon en primer capitulo pero era nesesesario saber que Sakura aqui es una adolescente moderna pero que ella no siempre fue asi, en el proximo capitulo aparaceran mas personajes

mas P.O.V variados

casi todos los personajes seran de la actitud de sakura por lo menos Syaoran sera asi los demas ya lo veremos.

Prometo actualizar pronto pero es que hay una cosa en mi cuenta que por historia puedo subir solo un capitulo; Raro... O,O

Espero Reviews el saber que otros leen mis creaciones me inspira

Pido Ayuda con el nombre de la historia :s

por el momento la dejare asi ;D

Nada Gracias Por Leer y nos leemos en el otro capitulo

DEJAA REEVIEEWW!

**H2o-Chan **


End file.
